


El pasillo del deseo

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Algo de violencia, M/M, Sexo, Y zombies voyeurs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tensión sexual se masca en un inesperado encuentro en un oscuro pasillo entre el joven policía, Leon S. Kennedy, y el miembro de la S.T.A.R.S., Chris Redfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El pasillo del deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Que sí, que lo mío son los pairings raros.  
> Disfrutadlos, coño xDD
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Y sí, también me encanta hacerles covers a mis historias *O*

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/iris_manjon/pic/0001skf2/)

 

 

El corredor en el que se encontraba era oscuro, lúgubre y costaba respirar en él debido al hedor que había en el ambiente.

A cada paso que daba apretaba más su **_Magnum_ (*)** , lista para ser usada de un momento a otro. Parecía tranquilo, pero tras ésa máscara era todo un manojo de nervios. Esperaba que de la nada uno de ésos monstruos se le abalanzara y acabara con su corta vida.  
A sus 21 años y aún no había hecho nada que mereciera realmente la pena, más que estudiar para entrar al Cuerpo de Policía, algo que había logrado pero se había visto frustrado por ésa incursión al ‘lado oscuro’ de _Raccoon City_ , lugar al que había sido destinado.

Andaba tan perdido en sus ‘alegres’ pensamientos, que no vio que estaba a punto de pasar por una bifurcación, ni mucho menos entendió que ése error podría costarle la vida. Tan sólo llegó al punto donde se entrecruzaban dos pasillos, y así fue como vivió la experiencia más increíble de su vida, por que más tarde se daría cuenta de que nada podría compararse.

Siguió caminando, como en trance, cuando sintió que ‘algo’ le empujaba y, al momento siguiente, estaba en el suelo, pegado a ése ‘algo’, que resultó ser ‘alguien’. ¡Y qué ‘alguien’!  
Y todo cobró sentido.  
En su entretenimiento mental no dio cuentas de que en uno de aquellos pasillos un _perro zombie_ le esperaba ansiosamente. El gruñido que, por estar en las nubes, no había escuchado se hizo más intenso y, siguiendo ése sonido, llegó hasta su dueño.  
Un enorme perro, quizás un Rottweiler, con la piel hecha jirones y la fiera mandíbula desencajada. Era uno de ésos _monstruos sin vida_ , pero otro de tantos que ansiaban matar. Lejos de sentirse asustado, el joven policía se sintió seguro aferrado a ése desconocido, su ‘salvador’. 

Lo que ocurrió después fue como a cámara rápida. Sin dejar en ningún momento de gruñir, el resucitado animal se lanzó a por ambos en un visto y no visto, pero sufrió la cólera de la **_Beretta_ (*)** del desconocido héroe.  
Ya no había nada que temer. Ése _bicho_ jamás se alzaría sobre sus cuatro patas de nuevo.  
Pero el joven policía no deseaba separarse del calor que emanaba ése cuerpo sobre él. No. Quería seguir sintiéndolo. El tiempo no importaba. El lugar en el que se hallaban menos aún. Sólo quería sentir. Pero “todo lo bueno se acaba”. Y su ‘héroe’ decidió que ya era hora. Lo separó de sí delicadamente para estudiarle por unos minutos. 

Tanto el joven policía como ése desconocido eran muy atractivos. El primero con su rebelde pelo castaño cayéndole por su rostro, su cara aniñada y sus penetrantes y astutos ojos azules. Y el segundo con su pelo negro enmarcando su rostro en un clásico y serio peinado, su expresión madura y sus profundos ojos negros.

El dueño de ésos ojos fue el primero en abrir la boca tras un mudo acuerdo:

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? - se levantó lentamente y le tendió la mano al castaño.

Éste la aceptó sin vacilar y ya en pie encaró a su ‘salvador’.

— Investigaba... en busca de supervivientes - contestó sereno.

Algo en su voz hizo dudar al moreno de sus palabras, pero no comentó nada en alto.

— ¿Eres policía? - examinó con ojo crítico la insignia del Cuerpo de Policía que llevaba enganchado a la chaqueta de un uniforme azul marino que estilizaba su figura.

— Si, se suponía que hoy comenzaría... - sonó apesadumbrado.

— Y de pronto te viste envuelto en éste mar de sangre y putrefacción - terminó por él el moreno.

— Ni yo mismo lo hubiera expresado mejor - el castaño esbozó una cálida sonrisa que fue rápidamente correspondida con una gemela, y agregó extendiendo una mano hacia su ‘salvador’ -. Leon Scott Kennedy.

— ¿Debo llamarte Kennedy ó prefieres Agente Kennedy? - con un tono de humor en su voz.

— Leon está bien - respondió éste con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

— De acuerdo - asintió despacio, como sopesándolo, mientras estrechaba su mano -. En ése caso, yo soy Chris Redfield, miembro del _Equipo Alpha de la S.T.A.R.S._ Es un placer conocerte... Leon.

Ante el cálido roce y las palabras que lo acompañaron, le arrancaron un molesto rubor. No fue hasta más tarde que se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Abriendo desmesurada e incrédulamente los ojos, exclamó:

— ¡¿Redfield?! - contuvo un grito de alegría y la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a ése chico.

El mencionado no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar aquél chico, el tal ‘Leon’, su apellido.

— Preferiría que me llamaras Chris... - casi pareció una orden, más que una leve súplica.

Pero algo extraño sucedió entonces. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba siendo abrazado muy calurosamente, quizás demasiado, por ése chico. No sabía por qué, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Es más, le agradaba.

— ¡Al fin te encontré! - ésa declaración hizo saltar a su corazón.

— ¿Qué...? - comenzó diciendo Chris.

— Tu hermana se pondrá muy contenta - dijo Leon.

— Espera - se separó del castaño -. ¿Mi hermana? ¿La conoces?

— Si, la conocí nada más llegar aquí - explicó Leon.

— ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó el moreno.

— Nos separamos para buscarte - dijo el joven policía, esperando su reacción.

— ¡No debiste dejarla sola! - exclamó Chris.

— Bueno, yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella... - temió que se enfadara con él.

— Lo sé... Claire es muy temperamental - no podía molestarse con ése chico.

— Tú tampoco te puedes quejar de temperamento... Chris - dijo el castaño.

El miembro de la S.T.A.R.S. rió por el comentario, y se cruzó de brazos.

— No es mi única virtud.

— ¿Llamas a eso una virtud? - alzó una ceja Leon divertido.

— Bueno... dicen que los temperamentales somos muy... ardientes - la voz del moreno sonó sugerente y seductora.

Leon tragó saliva ruidosamente. No podía despegar sus ojos de los labios de Chris que, en ése momento, se entreabrieron de pura invitación. Poco a poco fue subiendo su mirada, hasta encontrarse con la del moreno, y su corazón casi saltó de su sitio al ver un brillo de deseo en los ojos de éste.

— ¿Tienes pruebas que lo demuestren? - mientras decía esto, Leon se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto lujurioso.

— Los polis siempre buscándoles tres pies al gato - Chris fingió exasperarse y alzó los ojos al techo del pasillo -. Pero sé de algo que te convencerá...

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, el joven policía sintió unos labios suaves sobre los suyos, en un beso agresivo que demandaba mayor contacto. Pronto sus lenguas se unieron en un baile erótico, mientras sus manos no paraban quietas, recorriendo el uno el cuerpo del otro, y viceversa.

Chris empujó a Leon contra la pared y le aprisionó con su cuerpo, comenzando a desvestirle. Los chalecos y camisas se encontraron en el frío suelo, y torso contra torso suspiraron por el cálido toque, que les proporcionó sensaciones nunca vividas con anterioridad.

Ávido de más, el moreno se arrodilló ante Leon y sopló en su entrepierna, haciendo que el miembro de éste se endureciera y el castaño gimiera. Le desabrochó los pantalones y Leon los pateó fuera de su ángulo de visión, a la vez que Chris le bajaba los boxers y le trabajaba manualmente su miembro antes de comenzar a hacerlo oralmente, mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el torso desnudo del joven policía y con la otra se sujetaba a sus caderas, comenzando a bajarla hacia sus prietos glúteos.

Leon marcaba el ritmo deseado, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, y aferrándose al pelo del moreno. La cavidad bucal de Chris era cálida y más de lo que el castaño podía soportar.  
Unas cuantas lamidas y succiones más, y el pene de Leon explosionó en éxtasis en la boca del moreno, que tragó sin desperdiciar ni una gota todo su semen.

Tras ponerse de pie, Chris le estampó un beso de película dándole a probar al joven policía su propio sabor que, lejos de asquearle, le excitó, consiguiendo que se pusiera duro nuevamente.  
El miembro de la S.T.A.R.S. le hizo voltearse de cara a la pared y se pegó a su espalda, lo que consiguió arrancarle un gemido al más joven, debido al bulto que le había azotado con violencia en su culo.  
Después de bajarse los pantalones y boxers, Chris presionó con su pene contra el ano de Leon sin prepararle previamente, lo que hizo que éste se tensara. Pero el moreno estaba preparado para ello, por lo que con extrema suavidad fue penetrándolo, a la vez que con una de sus manos le acariciaba su miembro y con sus labios besaba su espalda.  
Ésas acciones relajaron al joven policía, quién permitió la total intrusión del pene de Chris en su ano. Segundos después, éste comenzó a moverse en su interior.  
Ambos jadeaban y gemían ruidosamente. El eco de sus voces entrecortadas llenaba los pasillos, excitándoles más aún, alentándoles a gemir más fuerte. Estaban ya muy cerca de correrse. Sólo un poco más.  
El orgasmo repentino de Leon obligó a Chris a venirse también. Ambos terminaron por eyacular juntos. 

Las piernas del joven policía ya no pudieron aguantar más y le hicieron caer al suelo, arrodillado, arrastrando consigo al moreno, que aún no salía de su interior.  
Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, salió de él con sumo cuidado para no dañarle. Por su parte, el castaño soltó un leve quejido de dolor.

Todavía desnudos, se abrazaron como viejos amantes.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de ellos rompiera el silencio que se había apoderado irremediablemente del lugar.

— ¿Ha sido un simple polvo? - peguntó Leon, quién esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? - le miró Chris con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Te parece que soy de los que arriesgan su vida por un polvo en un maloliente pasillo infestado de _zombies_?

No fue hasta ése momento que el joven policía miró a su alrededor y vio cuánta verdad había en las palabras del moreno.

— Maldita sea... - masculló por lo bajo.

Estaban rodeados. Al menos seis o siete _zombies_ habían estado escondidos en las sombras viendo el desarrollo sexual entre los dos vivos.

Rápidamente, tanto Leon como Chris, recogieron su ropa y se la pusieron, sin pararse a inspeccionar su desaliñada apariencia. Igualmente olían a sexo reciente y eso no podrían cambiarlo. Tampoco querían.

— Los gemidos deben haberlos alertado de nuestra presencia - comentó Chris.

— Secundo tu teoría - le dio la razón Leon.

Los _zombies_ habían comenzado a moverse en su dirección, lenta pero fijamente.  
Espalda contra espalda y armas en mano, ambos hombres estaban listos para acabar con ésos monstruos voyeuristas.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? - preguntó el castaño, sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento a los _zombies_.

— Sugiero que matemos primero a nuestro público, busquemos a Claire y tengamos una larga charla de lo ‘nuestro’ con ella - opinó el miembro de la S.T.A.R.S.

— Te ahorrarás los detalles escabrosos, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto... eso queda entre tú y yo - le guiñó un ojo Chris, y añadió -. Entonces, ¿vamos?

— Claro - sonrió Leon.

Tras un fugaz beso, comenzaron a descargar sus pistolas contra los _zombies_ que les acechaban.  
“No hay bien que por mal no venga”... aunque el refrán sea totalmente del revés.

 

**~0~ FIN ~0~**

 

**Notas (*):** ambas, **_Magnum_** y **_Beretta_** son armas reglamentarias. La primera del **_Cuerpo de Policía_** y la segunda de la **_S.T.A.R.S._**


End file.
